Living a lie
by Anna Wilson
Summary: Amu was a normal happy Teen living with her foster parents or so it seems.What happens when a certain blue haired boy starts going to her school will he find out her secret. Can he help her fight her fear.Will Amu finally be free of all the pain?
1. Chapter 1- New Student

Anna-Hey I new to this website I did write this story already but I'm rewriting it because I just remember I forgot to use spell check

Amu-I hate you so much

Anna-Why

Amu-Because you made this a amuto story that's why

Ikuto-I actually like her because she made this a aumto story

Anna-Yeah Ikuto likes me

Amu-You are really stupid and don't get me started on that perverted blue haired neko

Anna and Ikuto-You are so mean Amu koi

Amu-Oh brother someone help me

Anna-Sorry can't change the story because unfortunately I do not own you two

Ikuto-But I own Amu koi

Amu-Enjoy the story and would you two shut up my god you two are annoying

Character ages-

Amu-16

Ikuto-16

Utau-16

Kukai-16

Rima-15

Tadase-16

Nagihiko-16

Nadeshiko-16

Yaya-15

Kairi-16

Chapter 1-New Student

It was a normal boring day. Everyone in the class was talking while waiting for the teacher to come

'Hey Amu did you hear that a new student was coming to the class today?' Rima asked while reading a new gag book she got. 'Yeah I heard it was some important boy' Amu said while staring out the window. I overheard some girls in the locker room talking about how cute he is Rima laughed.

'Good morning students as you all know we have a new student joining us today' the teacher said while sitting down at his desk. Please come in and introduction yourself the teacher said as a tall boy with dark blue hair walked into the classroom.

'I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto as you all probably know My father is the head of Easter Co'.

Every girl rushed up to Ikuto except two girls One with Pink bubblegum hair and a short Blonde haired girl. They were completely ignoring him. They both just sat at their desk chatting.

Ikuto always had all women drop before him because of his look and that was normal to him but to have two girls who paid him no mind was not.

This could be very interesting he thought to him self.

'Everyone please sit down' the teacher commanded. 'Ikuto you can sit behind Hinamori Amu' the teacher said as the girl with pink hair raised her hand.

Dammit why did he have to sit behind me Amu thought to her self.

When lunch came around Rima and Amu got up and left. They met Yaya,Utau and Nadeshiko in the hallway. 'Hey are we eating on the roof today or are we eating in the lunchroom?' Nadeshiko asked.' I think we should eat in the lunchroom today' Rima said.' Yeah I agree we can eat with the boys today' Yaya laughed.

In the Lunchroom.

'Hey guys' the girls said while walking on to the lunch line.' Sup ladies I invited the new kid to sit with us at lunch is that ok' Kukai said. 'Yeah It's fine Rima' answered.' Hey Amu isn't he in yours and Rima's class' Nagihiko asked.' Yeah he is after he announced who he was all the girls except me and Rima ran up to him' Amu laughed.' Oh here he comes now Yo Ikuto' Kukai yelled.

Ikuto walked over and got on the lunch line. 'Ikuto since you already know me I'll introduction you to our little group of friends' Kukai said as they all sat down at the table. 'Wait I know some people' Ikuto said. 'That's Amu' he said while pointing to her .'That's Kairi and that's Utau my sister he said while smiling.'

'Sister' They all yelled except for Ikuto,Utau and Amu. 'Yeah sorry I forgot to tell you guys that Ikuto is my older brother' Utau laughed. 'Amu why did that not shock you' Rima asked. 'Because I already knew me and Utau have been friends since we were 2 years old did you think that I would not know about her blue haired retard brother' Amu laughed. 'Ouch that really hurt Amu I didn't know you though of me as a retard Ikuto said innocently'.

'Yeah right I told you that when we were younger you idiot' Amu said.

'I'm sorry Amu koi did I make you mad' Ikuto said. 'Who the hell are you calling Amu Koi you perverted blue haired Neko' Amu yelled. Rima, Kukai, Utau and Nadeshiko had to hold Amu down so she would now punch Ikuto in the face. Ikuto was not helping at all. In the end Amu wined up storming out of the room pissed off at Ikuto.

Amu was sitting on the roof peacefully till someone had to ruin the quiet that person was Saaya and her little group of girls that followed her everywhere. 'Hi ugly slut' Saaya laughed. 'Leave me alone Saaya' Amu said. 'No you are one lucky slut because you are friends with Ikuto the hottest most popular boy in school and Kukai the seconded hottest boy and Tadase the third hottest boy in school also you are friends with Utau the most popular girl in school' Saaya said while kicking Amu in the side. 'Ow what was that for' Amu yelled. 'That's because a dirty slut like you shouldn't be friends with popular kids' Saaya yelled as she order her group of followers to attack Amu. 'What the fuck you bitches' Amu yelled while being Punched and kicked. 'Hey what the fuck are you doing to our friend' Utau and Rima yelled. 'Nothing at all just teaching this little pink haired Slut a lesson' Saaya yelled back. 'If anyone is a slut around here it's you little bitches' Nadeshiko yelled while pushing the girls off of Amu and helping her up. 'Also if you ever mess with Amu again I will kick your asses my self Utau' yelled as they left to get Amu to the infirmary.

After the last bell rang Rima gave Amu a drop home in her limo when the driver pulled up to the house Amu jumped out and walked towards the door hoping that her foster parents were not home but wishs don't always come true.

Anna-I'm leaving the first Chapter there

Amu-Because you are lazy

Anna-Oh shut up go do something

Ikuto-Yeah Amu you can do me if you want

Amu-*Runs away screaming*

Ikuto-Well that's all folks till later please Review we don't care if they are nice review or bad just review please ok bye*Takes clothes off and runs after Amu*

Anna-Well I just saw Ikuto naked so now I need to wash my brain to get that memory out but I do like his Abs* Blushes a dark red*


	2. Chapter 2-Sleep over mishap

Anna-So I'm back with another chapter

Ikuto-Come on hurry up with the story already

Amu-Shut up you lazy blue haired neko

Anna-Oh I forgot to tell you Ikuto that I'm going to put in Tadamu in this story

Ikuto-I hate you so much that when you go to sleep I will come kill you

Rima-Stop being mean you stupid cat boy

Amu-I agree with Rima

Anna-I don't own anything

Amu-What's your excuse for that

Anna-Budget cuts

Rima&Amu-Yeah that's what they all say

Anna-Whatever you spoiled rotten brats,Enjoy the story

* * *

Chapter 2-Sleepover mishap

Amu walked into the house to see her foster parents sitting on the couch. She tried to get upstairs to her bedroom without her parents knowing but she failed.

Get over here you spoiled brat and clean this fucking mess up her foster father yelled while throwing her on to the floor and kicking her in her side repeatedly before walking up to his bedroom.

After cleaning the mess Amu looked at her side it was a dark blue mark there it was bruised. She iced it for about a hour and a half before she changed her clothes and left the house.

Amu started walking towards her favorite little shop that Kukai worked at . Hey Kukai Amu said as she walked into store. Hey Amu Kukai answered back. Do you have the new Black Diamond Cd Amu asked. Yeah hold on Kukai said as he walked to the back of the store.

Here but shh because I'm not suppose to be selling this yet but because you are like my little sister I will give it to you Kukai said while smiling. Thanks Kukai how much is it Amu asked as she pulled out her wallet. It's 20 yen Kukai said. Thanks again Onee-chan Amu laughed as she left. Amu walked toward the park since she didn't feel like going home. I think I'll call Utau Amu thought to her self.

Phone call-

Utau-What's up Amu

Amu-Hi Utau can I sleep over at your house tonight please please please

Utau-Why

Amu-Because of the You know what problem please

Utau-Fine

Amu-Thanks Utau see you in a few minutes bye

When Amu reached Utau front gate the guards opened for her because they knew Amu already.

Hey Utau Amu said as she walked into the house. Her face was met by a pair of pajamas that Utau threw at her. Thanks alot Amu said as she walked up stairs to the bathroom. Utau is it ok if I take a shower Amu yelled from the top of the stair. Yeah whatever Utau yelled back.

A few minutes later Ikuto walked into the house. You are late coming home again Utau said as Ikuto walked right pass her and went upstairs. Ikuto walked to the bathroom in the hallway.

What happen next came so fast. Ikuto walked into the bathroom to see a pinkette Wrapping a towel around her body. When she turned and faced him. She screamed before throwing a hand mirror at his head. That's when everything when black for Ikuto. Utau ran upstairs after hearing a loud thud. When she got up there she started laughing uncontrollable seeing Amu blushing and Ikuto on the I forgot to tell him that you were here Utau me drag him out so I can change please Amu Utau Amu bent down her towel fell to the ground.

Amu what's that Utau asked while pointing to the dark black mark on her side. Did your foster parents do that Utau asked. Amu stood there naked silencly. Amu answer my question did your foster parents do that to you Utau shouted. Amu slowly nodded and started crying. Get dress and meet me down stairs ok Utau said as she dragged her brother into the hallway

When Amu finsh getting dress she went downstairs and sat next to Utau on the couch. They both sat in silence until Utau said something

'Amu If you don't do something about your foster parents then I will' Utau said as she faced Amu. 'No please I can handled it' Amu said as she started to cry into Utau's chest. 'What am I going to do with you Amu' Utau sighed as she patted Amu's Head.'Do you want to watch a movie' Utau please Amu come on let's find one.

* * *

Anna-So I'm leaving this chapter here

Amu-You do know that Ikuto is in the bathroom crying right

Anna-Yeah because Iktuo is a big baby once you take his ego away

Amu-I know right his ego is so big

Anna-It's bigger than his head

Ikuto-Girls are so mean and this chapter is really short

Anna&Amu-Damn right we are mean but we can be nice when we want to so Review Please If you want another chapter and if I spelled something wrong or something Review and I will try to fix it Bye.


	3. Chapter 3- What secret ?

Amu-Hello I'm the author now because Anna is late so I fired her

Anna-I'm here so shut up

Ikuto-She doesn't own anything so enjoy the story

Anna-No wait that was my line you stupid blue haired neko * Slaps Ikuto in the face*

Chapter 3- What secret ?

It had been 2 weeks since Amu threw a mirror at Ikuto's head. The doctor said he should stay home for awhile just to make sure everything was okay.

The doctor said that he could go back to school starting today If he was feeling well enough. So Ikuto was getting ready.

Utau and Amu left he just a few minutes ago.(Amu has been staying over at their house for a while now).Ikuto ran out the house to try to catch up to the girls but he failed. So he decide to take a short cut.

Ikuto was putting away his outside shoes when Utau and Amu walked pass him. Ikuto heard Utau asks Amu about some secret and was she going to tell him.

Ikuto kept wondering what Amu's secret was and who she was going to tell it to and why.

I'll have to asks Utau about it later when we get home he though to himself.

When the last bell rang Everyone was up and moving Utau and Amu were walking home while Ikuto stayed to put his books away.

Ikuto walked into the house a few minutes after Utau and Amu.

Utau and Amu were in the kitchen blasting Want U Back by Cheryl Lloyd while sing along. They hadn't realized that Ikuto was in the house. So they were both singing the lyrics

(Utau and Amu singing0

Utau-Um yeah la da da da da da hahaha

Amu-Hey boy you never had much game

Utau-Though I needed to upgrade

Amu-So I when and walked away way way

Utau-Now I see you been hanging out

Amu-Will that other girl in town

Utau and Amu-Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns

Utau and Amu-Remember all the things that you and I did first and now your doing them will her Remember all the things that you and I did first you got me got me like this

Utau and Amu-And now you're taking her to every restaurant and every where we went come on! Now your taking her to every restaurant! You got me got me like this Uh

Hey you guys having fun over there Ikuto when did you get here the both in time to take a video of that wonderful display of singing Ikuto that now They both yelled.I don't think so,What are we having for dinner Ikuto laughed. We are having pizza with chocolate cupcakes for dessert Amu said as she turned back to check the pizza in the oven. Utau can I speak to you in private Ikuto asked while he walked up stairs followed by Utau.

''Utau I heard you early talking to Amu about a secret,What secret were you guys talking about'' Ikuto asked.

I can't tell you because it's non of your business Utau answered as she started to walk back down the stairs but she was stopped by Ikuto grabbing her arm.

Please tell me he begged.

No she will tell you if she wants Utau said before she hurried back down the stairs to Amu.

Hey Utau the food is done where's Ikuto Amu asked. He sure be down in a few minutes. OK Amu said as she told a slice of pizza.

(Next day Lunch period)

Amu was sitting on the roof relaxing when Saaya and her little group of followers came and bother her.

Aw did the popular kids finally give you the boot Saaya laughed. Leave me the fuck alone Saaya Amu answered back. What the fuck did you just say to you little slut Saaya. Amu stood up and faced Saaya.

I said to leave me the fuck alone Amu answered back before Saaya pushed her.

The next thing Amu knows she is quickly falling.

When she reached the 5th floor one of the teachers grabbed her hand before she fell all the way but she was still pretty high up.

Don't worry I won't let you fall the teacher said but It was already too later Amu's hand slipped away for the teacher's and then everything when black for Amu.

Anna-So I'm going to have to decide if I want amu to die or live

Amu-I don't care either as long as I'm not dating the blue haired idiot

Ikuto-Amu you are just full of hatred for everyon aren't you

Amu- No true I love anna

Anna&Ikuto-Yeah right you suck up

Amu-What ever Review please bye


	4. Chapter 4-Why do I care so much?

Anna-I have decide to let Amu live but only because She is not Ikuto's girl friend yeah and If she dies there would be no story so yeah

Amu-I hate you so much

Anna-Thanks I like you too

Amu-That's not what I said

Ikuto-We love you too Amu

Amu-Why do I even try

Ikuto-Because she doesn't own us but however I do Own you and you are my little Amu koi

Amu-I hate my life so much

Anna-That's great Amu,Enjoy the story

* * *

Chapter 4-Why do I care so much?

* * *

Amu woke up in a white room with a doctor and all of her friends surrounding her.

Why am I in a hospital Amu groaned.

You're in a hospital because Saaya and her little group of follows pushed you off the roof,One of the teacher did catch you but you hand slipped away from his and you fall into the school's garden Utau explained angrily

How do you feel ms. Hinamori The doctor asked. I feel fine Amu answered.

Um Ms. Hinamori I would like to tell you something in private it's about you health the doctor said.

Ok Amu answered back as everyone left.

Ms. Hinamori Do your Parents ever abuse you? he asked. I froze when he asked that question.

No why Amu finally answered.

Um because when I check you you had a big black mark on your side and I could see bruises that had just healed,So I just wanted to check He said

Ok Amu answered.

* * *

(It's been 2 weeks since Amu came back to school)

* * *

Amu was walking to Utau and Ikuto's house when she stopped in the park to grab a Ice cream cone.

Yo Amu someone called to her.

Amu turned around to see Ikuto running up to her.

Hey Amu said as Ikuto sat next to her on the bench

Amu can I ask you a question and can you answer it honestly? Ikuto asked

Depends on what the question is but I'll try to be honest so shoot Amu said as she faced Ikuto.

OK um I heard you and Utau were talking about a secret and Utau told me to ask you so I can made help you out with it if it's a problem Ikuto said.

There is no secret I have to go now bye Amu said as she got up to walk away but she was stopped by Ikuto grabbing her wrist.

Amu why are you lying to me Ikuto asked in a concerned voice

There is nothing wrong Ikuto now let go your hurting me Amu said as she tried to pull away from Ikuto's strong grip on her wrist.

Ikuto was pissed now because He wanted to help her some badly but she was refusing to tell him what was wrong.

His feeling were over whelming him Until he snapped.

Stop being such a little bitch I'm trying to help you and you won't tell me what's wrong Ikuto yelled before he raised his hand and slapped Amu across her face.

Amu looked up at him through her bangs. You know nothing about me so stop pretending like you do said slowly before yanking her hand form Ikuto's grip and running to her house.

Amu didn't care if her foster parents were home she just wanted to get away from Ikuto.

What have I done Ikuto thought to himself as he started walking home in silence.

You are late again Utau yelled at Ikuto when he walked into the house.

Utau hit me as hard as you can Please Ikuto begged

Why Utau asks concerned that her brother was on pills.

I have just done something terrible please just hit me Ikuto said before Utau punch him in the jaw.

Now explain what you did Utau said as she sat back down on the couch.

I hit Amu Ikuto said as he started to cry.

Why what happen ?Utau said

Just like you told me I asked Amu about the secret and she refused to tell me. She keep saying that there was no secret and I got mad at the fact that she was dead lying to my face so I slapped her then she told me that I didn't know anything about her or her life so I should just stop pretending like I do Ikuto cried.

You are a bigger idiot then I thought,I told you to ask her and that she would tell you if she wants to Utau laughed

I'll tell you the secret but only because I highly doubt that she will tell you it now after what you did Utau said

Amu is a foster child you know that right Utau asked

Yeah I know that, Her parents and little sister died in a fire Ikuto replied

Well the foster parents that she has been staying with the Matsumotos well they have been abusing her every since the social worker stopped coming for visits Utau said sadly.

Wow I would have never guessed that since Amu always has a smile on her face, why don't you ever help her Ikuto asked.

Because Amu is a independent girl so she won't aloud me to help her also that's why she was staying over here for the last couple of weeks because she was afraid to go home and now that you fucked that up and she went home I can only think of the horrible things they are probably going to do to her Utau said before Ikuto rushed out the house.

* * *

Anna-I tried to make it longer and add action or whatever

Amu-Well I will problem be dead before Ikuto comes to the house so yeah

Ikuto-No because I will be your superman and you can reward me with a kiss and you have to sleep with me

Amu-In your dreams

Ikuto-I know

Amu-Pervert

Anna-Is this really how you two get your excitement because that's just sick

Amu-You're one to talk Anna

Anna-Sorry didn't hear you Review please Bye also if you have any questions Leave it as a review and I will try to answer as many as I can ok later peace


	5. Chapter 5-Shouldn't you run away

Anna-So I am going to probably add like 3 chapters today If I can type it fast

Amu-Do always have to put this at the beginning of every chapter

Anna-Yes I do

Ikuto-She doesn't own anything Enjoy the story bye

Anna-Hey you stupid cat

* * *

Chapter 5- shouldn't you run away

* * *

Wait Ikuto where are you going? Utau yelled out the front door

To go help Amu! Ikuto replied before getting in to the car and driving off toward Amu's house

* * *

When Ikuto reached Amu's house He jumped out of his car and ran to ring the bell.

After a few minutes of waiting a lady that Ikuto thought to be in her mid 30 opened the door.

Hello how may I help you? The lady asks.

Yes is Hinamori Amu here? Ikuto asked

Then lady frowned at the name of her foster daughter

What business do you have with her? The lady asks

Um I would just like to speak with her Ikuto said with a smile on his face

Amu you have a visitor the lady yelled. Amu walked downstairs until she saw Ikuto's face in which made her turn and start to walk back upstairs.

Young lady you get down here now and talk to this nice young man Amu's foster mother yelled.

Amu turned back around and walk back down the stairs toward the door where her foster mother and Ikuto were standing.

Amu's foster mother went and sat on the couch as Amu talked with Ikuto by the door.

What do you want Amu asked in a scarier voice.

I would like to take you out for coffee Ikuto asked in a calm and smoothing voice.

No go away do you not understand what I told you in the park If not let me explain again you know noting about me or my life so stop pretending like you do Amu said.

Amu I want to help you Utau already told me that our foster parents are abusing you he whispered.

I let me repeat this again YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME OR MY LIFE SO STOP PERTENDING LIKE YOU DO Amu shouted a little as she closed the door in Ikuto's face

Ikuto was stunned as he walk to his car to drive back home.

When Ikuto got home he sat next to Utau on the couch.

Utau why do I care so much I mean like I didn't care this much about her when we were little so why do I care so much now Ikuto asked

Well maybe you like Amu Utau sighs

Of course like Amu she is my friend Ikuto replied

Not as a friend dummy I mean you might like Amu more than just a friend Utau said before going into the kitchen.

Could it be that I actually like Amu more than a friend Ikuto thought to himself

* * *

Its been two weeks since anyone has seen Amu because she hasn't been coming to school.

Tadase have you seen Amu today? Nadeshiko and Rima asks. Sorry I haven't seen her at all I don't think she came today Tadase replied.

I'll have to go check on Amu after school today and make sure she is okay Utau thought as she washed her hands.

After the last bell rang Utau took off running towards Amu's house after changing into her outside shoes.

When Utau got to the house She rang the door bell.

The person that answered was Amu's Foster mother.

I would like to speak with Hinamori Amu please Utau said as soon as Amu's foster mother opened the door.

Amu walked down the stairs to see Utau at the door.

Utau could tell that Amu was Limping when she was walking toward the door.

Amu looked really skinny and pale.

Amu I can't do this anymore you're coming with me Utau yelled before grabbing Amu's hand.

Um excuse me where do you think you are taking my daughter! Amu's foster mother exclaimed.

As far a I can get her away form here and if you try to stop me I will call the police and tell them how you have been abusing my friend Utau yelled as she carried Amu to her car.

It's alright Amu everything is going to be okay Stay with me Amu ok I'm going to get you to the hospital as fast as I can ok Utau exclaimed before speeding down the street.

Hey Amu how do you feel Utau said while driving. After not getting a response Utau got worried.

Utau started shaking Amu. Fuck I really need to Hurry Now.

Shit why the fuck did I even Let you go home that day Utau screamed

FFFFFUUUUCCCCKKKKK Utau screamed because she was now stuck in traffic and her best friend was dieing right next to her.

* * *

Anna-Well Amu is really getting hurt a lot

Amu-I might die

Ikuto-Not before I kiss you _*__**Does Rape face to Amu***_

_Amu-Ahhhhhhhhh_

_Anna-You kids get off in such a weird way you sicken me also Please review what you think I should add to my story or what you think should happen and I will try to put in in when I can Peace out for now_


End file.
